


Rimming

by vala (valinorean)



Series: MasterCard Drabble Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MasterCard drabble with the prompt: Rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty_fic).



> Written for HD Season's HD Stocking Stuffers

“I have a present for you, Harry.”

Harry gazed curiously at his lover. “Aren’t we supposed to open presents tomorrow morning?”

Draco shook his head. “No, this one is for tonight.”

Draco led his lover into one of the many spare bedrooms of the Manor. In this room, there was nothing but a tall object covered in cloth. Draco stood behind Harry and led him in front of the curious object.

“You’ve given me everything I could ever ask for, Harry,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Now, I want to give you what you desire most.”

Draco raised his wand and the cloth fell away from the tall object. He heard Harry’s breath hitched as the man recognized the artefact in front of them.

“Is that…” Harry asked, tentatively touching the reflective surface of the magical artefact. The familiar line etched on the frame was something Harry would never forget.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

“The Mirror of Erised,” Harry whispered reverently.

“It is,” Draco whispered in his ear. “Tell me Harry, what is it that you desire most?”

Suddenly, the “Harry” in the mirror turned to face “Draco.” They watched curiously as “Draco” slowly began to unbutton “Harry’s” shirt. It took them a few seconds, but upon realizing what the images in the mirror meant, the two spurred into action.

Soon enough, the shirt, trousers and pants were discarded and Draco was on his knees, facing Harry in all his rigid glory. But instead of pulling at Harry’s hips to envelope the stiff cock with the heat of his mouth, the “Draco” in the mirror turned the other man away, setting Harry face to face with himself in the mirror. The eager anticipation in “Harry’s” expression did not match the uncertain curiosity of Harry’s face.

Still mimicking the _them_ in the mirror, Draco cupped the firm mounds of Harry’s arse cheek and parted them to reveal his glorious hole.

“Draco, what are you— _oh_!” Whatever Harry was about to say was lost as something hot and wet touched him _down there_. He had never felt anything like it before.

“Is this what you wanted Harry?”

A shiver wracked Harry’s entire body as an expert tongue relentlessly pushed its way into his pucker. Again and again, that magical tongue and mouth alternated between sucking and thrusting. A hand reached around to stroke Harry’s shaft, and in moments, Harry was coming all over the mirror.

Draco got up from his position, having felt Harry’s last spasms cease. “Mmm, that was…oh we’re not done yet?”

Sure enough, the couple in the mirror had moved on to further pleasures. And Draco, seeing himself enter Harry’s now wet hole eagerly imitated his double’s action. The last thing that Harry saw before he was lost in the sensations of the huge cock filling and fucking him against the Mirror of Erised was their reflection, in perfect sync with their actions.

  
 _“The happiest person in the whole world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of exactly the way he or she is.”_   


 

 _Pristine cloth cover – 19 knuts  
Bribing Hogwarts house elves to move the Mirror of Erised to the Manor for one night – 500 galleons  
Being granted your innermost desire – priceless_


End file.
